You're Not My PARENTS?
by Hillary Alex Dishbin
Summary: I mirrored Hana/Isabelle on me. Most of it's origanal except for the Marvel characters. I haven't seen the 2nd movie but oh well! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter One: Oh Perfect

"You're Not My Parents?"

Chapter One: Oh Perfect

I tripped in PE, scrapping my knee against the black top. I spilt milk on my new shirt and my math quiz had a big fat goose egg on the top. And not in a good "You got zero _wrong_!" way, but in a "You got zero _correct_!" way.

And now, here I am, being stared down by the school bitch: Sherry Laura. Of course that's not her real name, she just calls herself that because…well who the hell knows why?

I thought I should apologize for getting blood on her jacket when Anna Thatcher started to giggle.

Sherry switched her glare to Anna, "What's so funny Anna?" she snapped.

She wasn't laughing at her she was definitely snickering at me. Anna was still bitter about me blowing her secret about liking Johnny Banks in the eighth grade. But Sherry hated that little pet of hers. So she took anything in offence. "Anna, bathroom, NOW!" then she turned to me, "I'm not done with you." And she followed Anna into the girls' bathroom.

I exhaled as my friends Tessa Roads and Terri Potts walked toward me.

"You okay?" Tessa pointed to my knee.

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah." I exhaled again. "I'm not having the best day."

"I can see that." Tessa looked at me quizzly, I was bent in half holding my stomach with my cheeks puffed out; I forced my self to exhale and ignore my stomach's moaning.

"You look horrible," Terri finally said.

I nodded again, "I know, I feel bad too." I slowly stood up. "Let's go, I probably need food."

As we sat at our usual seats in the cafeteria I stared to chow on my lunch.

"Hey, take it easy!" Tessa tugged the cardboard tray away from my reach. "Here eat this first." And she pushed her salad toward me. Tessa's stepmother is a vegetarian and Tessa adores her so she's practically a mini-me of her.

Terri placed her book facedown on the table looked up and said to me, "You should go to the office."

I looked at Tessa, then at Terri, then back to Tessa my eyes wide with wonder.

Terri is whom every one calls the 'new girl'. Even though we're all new freshman, she is classified as the 'new girl from Florida'.

But we don't call Terri the 'new girl' we call her 'Terri with the All Seeing Eye'. Because on some accounts she has predicted fire drills, pop quizzes, and who likes whom. On one occasion she abruptly got up from her desk and tackled the teacher when a light fixture almost fell on top of her.

We take her seriously so I was frozen to my seat ransacking my brain for reasons why I would need to go to the office. I did occur to me that it could be because my aliment but the loud speaker buzzed my name.

Ether my day was about to get worse or it was about to get interesting.

"You called?" I popped my head into the counselor's office where they had sent me.

"Oh, yes." The counselor, Mr. Brashly along side the vice-principal Ms. Blossom. He gestured to the chair to my left.

When I closed the door I saw my mother looking sad and worried with my dad on her right with a tight face. Across from them on my right was another couple whom I had no idea whose parent's they were.

The man was tall and a bit gaunt around the face. The woman looked sweet, with brown hair with streaks of gold, her eyes danced once she saw me.

I noticed that they both did a double take on my hair. I shock my head in small jerks to signify I didn't care, I get it all the time.

My hair is a tealish color, wavy almost every day from trying to get it strait in the mornings. My mom agreed that I could do it that way for the year and I was proud. In some areas it's a bit on the violet side; from where I dyed it hot tamale in middle school.

I sat swinging my backpack lightly onto my lap then placed it on the floor.

I looked around, feeling awkward with all these eyes boring down on me. As a habit I brushed my hair back and twisted my hair into a tight ponytail. Then I exhaled. Why were they all just staring at me? I would have liked to know if they where just staring at each other until I got here.

"I think your guardians have something to say to you." Ms. Blossom used a lot of emphasis on the word 'guardians' which signaled me of what the other couple was here for.

"What's going on?" I asked with suspicion.

"Hana…" my mother said slowly, taking my hand. "You need to know something…"

"You're not my parents?!" I screeched.

"Well…yes." My mother bowed her head.

"And you are my parents…" I slowly turned to face my _real _mother and father. I wasn't seeing any resemblance. Then again, I never saw a resemblance with me and my fake parents. "Wow…I…never saw that coming…"

"I know Isabelle, it's a lot to take in…" the woman spoke up then sank when I flinched at my name.

"No, no… How did you know my name…my middle name…my nick name…" I trailed off.

"That is your name." She beamed.

Officially my name is Isabelle Richards…

With all this excitement and me eating in a hurry, my stomach could not hold the cafeteria food.

Once we were out, I ran to the nearest trashcan to empty my stomach.


	2. Chapter Two: “That’s Weird”

"You're Not My Parents?"

Chapter Two: "That's Weird"

So there's a catch; my parents gave me up for a reason.

So my father Reed Richards was best friends with my fake father Addison. When they went separate ways for college; my father to New York and Addison to California, they almost lost touch.

When Addison met my foster mother, Gwen, he felt the need to check on my father. And then sooner then they thought it was time to try…for a child.

My mother and father were already on top of it, one child; a beautiful baby girl had came in the fall.

The Road couple has already had two older girls and, from what I was told, Addison wanted a boy badly. So one more time.

Alas, it was a boy, but unfortunately he did not last the night.

On top of that, 2461 miles away, the Richards had faced a dilemma; I was in danger.

My father found out about the death of his old friend's newborn son and decided to give up his baby girl to his far away friend.

Oh, and the reason why I was in danger was that my new family; the Richards, are superheroes.

As I lay on my bed for the last time, I sniffed. The air was damp and smelt like chlorine, although summer was already over and we were half way into fall.

"That's weird." I told my self. The ceiling looked an off white in the poor light quality in mywell I share a room with my foster mom. Some times I can amuse my self with weird and random things.

I was also thinking about my parents who wanted me to move to New York. _Gosh I don't know them at all._ I was thinking all afternoon. What to do in this scenario and what to say when some one does this. They were scientists for Christ's sake! I don't want them to think their daughter is totally stupid.

"What the hell am I going to do?" I asked my self out loud.

"How 'bout you act your self?" my older sister Renée asked noisily.

I blinked, I always saw her and said 'sister'. Now she's just some chic that was posed as my older sister. "Why, you knew all along!" I blurted out a bit angry.

"Hell, I knew a much as you did." She sat on my bed beside me sloshing some of her iced tea on to my bed spread. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it's not mine any more." I frowned. "So…everything's a lie."

She frowned too, that confused her. "Not all of it. We still love you Hana."

"Well, I guess its Isabelle now, says so on my real birth certificate."

She thought that over, "How did that whole thing work. Like you look like Mom and Dad, well my mom and dad."

I nodded, "They engineered my DNA to match theirs. So I look a little bit like you…Roads…

"But it only lasts about fifteen years…they didn't want to miss me to much."

She nodded but I knew she had more questions.

"You're all packed?" Addison asked stiffly.

He looked all tight and uncomfortable; I've never really seen him this way.

I nodded sadly. This might be the last time I'll ever see the Roads and that scared me. Gwen, Renee, and the oldest Road girl Nicole and her boy friend Gio were already in the van.

As I sat on the right of Nicole and Gio, I started to feel uncomfortable. They aren't my family…these are strangers. But my _real_ parents are strangers to me, I guessed. God, this is so weird.

In minutes we were at the airport.

Gwen and my sister's were sobbing. This wasn't easy ether; I felt my face get hot as my foster parents hugged me goodbye.

"You were truly family, hun." Gwen sobbed refusing to let go of her fake child.

"Y-y-y-yes you w-w-w-were-re." Renee sobbed

"I-I-I love you fake little sis." Nicole hugged her sister.

I nodded in shock. This was all a surprise to me. Fake parents. Real parents. Lies. All in forty-eight hours.

I whispered goodbye to my fake family and picked up my belongings; a backpack, my laptopthat was to be my carry on, and a luggage bag.

I turned and walked away from the life I thought was mine; I walked away from the lies and closer to the truth.


	3. Chapter Three: A Clean Page

"You're Not My Parents?"

Chapter Three: A Clean Page

"Ph-h-h-h-h-h-h…" I exhaled loudly as I sat at a coffee shop in the airport. I was early; about thirty minutes might as well get something to eat before my flight.

I opened my laptop bag; which was all I had at the moment. Gwen had reminded me to check in all my bags as soon as I was there and then goof-off. Same old Gwen.

I typed up an e-mail to Tessa who ordered me to mail her as soon as I got to the airport. Terri and I had already talked on the phoneshe had sensed that I couldn't sleep.

"I can't believe you're leaving!" she exclaimed. Her surprised tone surprised me. Terri hardly shows any strong emotion, something that her parents are sending her to the councilor for.

I pressed the receiver of my cell phone closer and sighed, "I know Terri…it's very…strange."

She sighed too, getting back into her monotone voice. "Well, you got an adventure ahead of you Izz."

I smiled, I had my friends call me by my middle name Isabelle, it was a lot nicer then Hana. But as it turned out it was my real name. "Well we're missing one thing… I don't have any powers."

She was silent for a while, "Be patent, it'll come."

I exhaled. I hoped so; I wouldn't want to be a normal in a group of freaks.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She breathed slowly then apologized, it was late and unlike me she had to go to school the next day.

And now here I am, fifteen minutes until my flight takes off, and I'm as nervous as a runaway outlaw.

I got to my gate ten minutes early and boarded the plane.

I have never been on a plane before so I had no clue how it works. So I asked a stewardess praying she wasn't going to rip my head off.

"Oh honey," I was safe. "You sit next to that boy there."

My eyes widened, 'that boy there' was a dream. But I reminded my self I was in first class and he may be a real shallow guy.

I sat next to him and he looked at me and stuck his hand out, "Simon, Simon Chase." He had a grin plastered on his face.

I shook his hand gently and looked for the stewardess. She wasn't there.

"Isabelle Richards." I smiled brightly. Simon had the nicest eyes; a dark green so deep and vibrant I loved to stare into. He had dark hair cropped short above the ears. He was beautiful.

"Have you ever flown before?" he asked still shaking my hand.

I blinked, "Does it show?"

He laughed, "A little." He slowly let go. "I see you have a lop top, is it an Apple?"

I nodded, "Apples are the best!" he grinned and agreed. I asked, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but I get to ask you a question."

"Well you did."

He smiled and sighed, "Go ahead."

"Okay, where are you headed?" I bit my lip. "You're alone I suspect?"

He nodded, "My parents are headed to Switzerland, I'm headed back home to New York."

I filled up with excitement; "I'm heading home to New York!"

He laughed loudly at my burst of joy, "You sound exited, are you running away?"

I winced slightly but then giggled slightly to hide it, "No, it's quite a story…"

He set his book a side, which I hadn't noticed until now, and gave me undivided attention. "I'm all ears Isabelle." He said.

And I happily nodded; repeating the story as all the other passengers filled the plan.

I was on a whole clean page.

And I was quickly filling it. All starting with meeting Simon, the first friend I've made since I switched lives.

There was no more Hana Roads, only Isabelle Richards. And the first person to really understand that was Simon.

But the more I found out about him the more he became my best friend and not some guy to flirt with for six hours.

"Okay, okay, how about this," we were exchanging embarrassing stories. "First grade or my second year of kindergarten, playing tag with random boys on the play ground."

He smirked but I saw some jealousy in his eyes. I ignored it, "I'm climbing up one of the structures and this guy was chasing me up. I freak out and kick him in the face."

He winces in mock pain; "You did that? Wow, you must have been a little menace!" he teased.

"I know, I also punched a girl for a lunch box space." I confessed.

"Oh! Are you qualified to be a superhero?" he joked.

"Hey!" I pouted, "Okay you go."

And he told me that he once sat on his baby sitter's lap and peed, accidentally caught his garage on fire, and broke his arm by jumping off the monkey bars; he was pretending to be Superman.

We were right on time. So we sat down for a soda and talked a bit more.

When I looked up at the people a few paces ahead of us it was my parents, Sue and Reed.

I got warm with excitement. "Look, Simon, it's them." He followed my gaze, "That's them alright."

"What" I started to say but I was so enchanted with the couple.

They were me, I felt it. They looked like the perfect parents; all smiles and holding a sign that said Isabelle Richards on it.

My father had his arm wrapped around my mother's shoulder and his lips were at her ear. Their wedding bands sparkled in the sunlight.

They saw me immediately and smiled back. I suddenly weld up with tears, I was so happy to belong again.

"Mom, Dad," I called jogging closer. "Ohmigosh, it's so good to meet you." I said quickly.

They weren't awkward, they didn't just stand there and smile, and they instantly hugged me tight.

"Oh, Isabelle," my mother sighed happily. "Look at you."

"She still looks a little like you Sue." My father told both of us.

"Oh, Reed," she said taking a step back to admire me. "She's tall, like you."

"That's right," I spoke up. "Five, six. Nearing five seven!" I beamed.

My father smiled. It was my turn to examine them.

They were both so beautiful; my father tall and hansom, he had a thick streak of gray on both sides of his face. But in my eyes, it makes him look smart. His younger hair was a light brown and in some areas chocolate brown.

My mother made me wish they hadn't changed my DNA to make me not look like them. She was small but still over five feet tall. She had long dirty blonde hair that was layered nicely. Her eyes were a greener shade of blue unlike my father who had almost a sky blue hue. But her facial features. Almost perfect skin that needed no make up with perfect lips that were plump and rose colored and a perfect nose that had a nice arch and point to it.

"We would like you introduce you to your uncles." My father said.

My mother held my hand and turned, "Ben! Johnny! Come meet your niece."

"Isabelle!" I heard two male voices behind them; one with a low booming pitch the other soothing, probably belonging to a smaller man.

I was almost right. When I saw them I couldn't believe my eyes. Acttuly when I saw Ben I couldn't believe my eyes. He was…orange. He looked so big, so strong, and so…cool. But I couldn't deny I was filled with fear.

I almost laughed when I saw Johnny; he was definitely smaller than my father. He resembled my mother as if he was her twin, and I doubted that he was older.

"This is Ben," my father placed a hand on his shoulder. "He is my closet friend after Addison."

"And this is Johnny, my older brother." She said matter-of-factly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ben roll his eyes.

"H-h-hello." I said shaking hands with Johnny.

I saw that when I went to shake hands with Ben he looked hesitant. "Should I Reed?" he asked my father in a low whisper. "What if" he winced at the thought "I brake her arm?"

My father just shook his head; "It's okay, lightly, though. Lightly."

"It's okay," I smiled, showing him how clam I was. "I don't bite." I heard Johnny giggle.

He laid his hand out palm up so I placed mine on top of his. It felt hard like stone but it felt warm. Not like if you put a stone in the oven, like if a stone had life. I wrapped my fingers around his hard hand. It was amazing, like I was having euphony.

I looked up and I saw he was feeling it too but probably not in the way I was feeling it.

"Uncle Ben." I said slowly.

"Isabelle." He whispered. And I threw my arms carefully around his torso as if he was the one I should be careful for.

I felt his hands gently pat my head, he was perfectly capable of being gentle.

Once we pulled away I realized I ditched Simon. "Hang on." I turned to get my stuff and to introduce Simon but he was gone. "That's odd."

"What's that sweetie?" and the pet names began.

"Oh, nothing Mom." Mom, Dad. To them it sounded right.

I finaly found where I belong.


	4. Chapter Four: Big! Huge!

"You're Not My Parents?"

Chapter Four: Big! Huge!

The Baxter Building lobby was bustling with activity. But it's one of those places ware you know it's not normally this busy.

And there was a big banner that I knew was a one-time thing too. It read "Welcome Home Isabelle Richards!!!" with bold italics. What really caught my eye were the three exclamation points. _!!!_ I felt special with that, so I smiled.

"There she is!" some one who looked like paparazzi pointed at me.

"Where?" some people turned and some people shouted my name.

"Isabelle, Isabelle!" they shouted.

I heard some interviewers yell questions like; "What's your favorite genre of music?" or "How are you taking this whole experience?" or even "Can you tell us about your super powers? Do you even have any?"

My smile faded and I was utterly engulfed in blinding light. I was cut off from my parents and my uncles and I was surrounded with flashing cameras, arms with waving microphones and recorders, and some pens with newspapers; they all wanted some thing from me. An autograph, a picture, or a quote.

Ben pulled me out of the crowd and my arm out of my socket. "Okay, okay," Ben waved his arms out in front of him.

My mother took my hand and stroked my hair. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I almost burst into laughter. I bit my lip; "I'm fine."

Everyone got really quiet. "Thank you Ben," my father stood beside me and Mom. "Now, every one, our big announcement is that our daughter has come back to live with us." Both my parents smiled down at me. My father continued. "So we can't continue our job as The Fantastic Four."

My jaw dropped and the room was chaotic again.

"Mom, Dad. You can't do that." I said calmly above the noise.

"We're doing it for you, honey." My mother said caringly.

I shook my head, "You not seeing the big picture. If you do this you endanger lives. You endanger me."

And they realized it right there. "You're right." My father nodded agreeing. "Excuse me! Listen."

And I finished for them, "They take it back," and I hugged my parents close while I spoke. "They are The Fantastic Four."

It was an hour before the Four's big tour of Manhattan started when we got to the penthouse.

Johnny showed me my room with it's own adjoining bathroom. Ben showed me the lab and testing room and my mother had me step into my walk-in closet complete with clothes I could only have dreamed about in my past life.

That's what I was calling my time with the Roads; my past life. I sort of was a past life. It was significantly different from this one.

But my favorite part was the library with a balcony, so on warm days I could go out there to read.

The library was mysterious; I kept hearing music coming from one of the shelves. But there wasn't any room for speakers and since when did they have books that play tinkley music?

I neatly stowed my stuff away in my room and cleaned up in my bathroom. I tried not to litter it with blue hair.

I came out in a new outfit courtesy of my mother and cheerily said hellos again.

"Oh Isabelle you look absolutely beautiful," my mother gushed. She didn't look like the type to gush. "Like a young woman already."

"I agree Sue," my father stayed in his smart-guy character. "She resembles you so much."

I bushed. "Awe, Mom, Dad."

They suddenly gasped. "What?" I said a bit scared from the look on their faces.

"Hey Izz," Ben came in and I noticed I wasn't the only one that cleaned up. He was reading the newspaper so he had no clue what was wrong. "Sue? Reed? What's the matwhoa! That _is_ your daughter Sue."

What was going on? Three pairs of eyes I hardly knew were looking at me in a surpized way. Where is Johnny, let's make it a full house.

"Hi guholy…" Johnny's voice floated behind me. He walked in a circle around me. "Here, kid, see for your self." He gave me a pocket mirror.

I grabbed the mirror and held it up. I saw nothing. I didn't see neither my face nor my blue hair just tints of it floating. I razed my hand to my face, it wasn't there ether. I felt my fingertips on my skin but I didn't see it. Just the fingerless glove around it.

I gulped and took a breath and looked down. My ankles were supposed to be exposed where my khakis did not reach. But they weren't there.

This could not be happening, "Oh no! No! No! No!" I dropped the mirror down in fear as if it were the reason why I was invisible. "What's the matter with me? What happened?"

My father merely smiled and said, "This isn't surprising, you got this from your mother." And as if to give me further proof my mother disappeared. Her clothes hung there in midair as if she were a ghost. Then she reappeared, smiling prettily.

This didn't make me any calmer, "But what if I can't go back? What if I'm stuck like this." I raised my hand up to my forehead, "This is so much like _Things Not Seen_."

"Don't worry," my father put his hand on my shoulder and bent down to look at my face but did not know where to look. "We can get you back to normal if you just calm down."

"But this is big! Huge!" But I nodded, _breathe in, _"Ph-h-h-h-h-h…", _breathe out, _"Ah-h-h-h-h-h…"

I kept an eye on my arm and indeed it slowly turned visable again. "I have a feeling, Dad, that I'm going to hate it when you're right." He smiled and so did I.


End file.
